quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Railgun (Q4)
For multiplayer strategies, see Railgun (Q3). In Quake IV, the Railgun fires a depleted uranium Slug that can kill weak enemies in one shot, and inflict major damage on medium enemies. Unfortunately, it also has a delay of about 1.6 seconds between each shot for the weapon to cool down from firing. It has a scope for long-range sniping. The Railgun is first obtained in Dispersal Facility and later on carried by some Tactical Stroggs. Upgrades At the start of Data Storage Security, a tech marine will upgrade your Railgun so that it can pierce multiple enemies, this is difficult and not common though. Strategies *The Railgun's 3-round magazine really hurts it. That, combined with the cooldown time between shots, makes it a very slow weapon. In many cases, enemies will be able to attack you while the railgun is cooling down or reloading, making the Railgun a very risky weapon. Make sure there's some space between you and the enemy before you use it. *When using it, you have to be very accurate. Otherwise, enemies will come to you and blow you away while you're either reloading or the Railgun is cooling down. This wastes ammo as well. *The upgrade sounds neat on paper, but in reality it will very rarely be useful. Enemies are usually smart enough not to get behind another enemy. *No scoping is not advisable because it is hard to get a headshot at short range, only use scope while your targets are faraway. The crosshair is good enough for using it effectively. Singleplayer *The Railgun kills Tactical Strogg in one shot, and can kill medium enemies such as Gunners, Berserkers, or Iron Maidens in 3 shots or 2 headshots. Due to the delay between shots, it's best fired from behind cover, allowing you to duck and hide during the cooldown phase or while reloading. The low rate of fire makes the Railgun ineffective at medium range, where the Grenade Launcher or Rocket Launcher are much more preferable. Be sure to make your shots count, for if you miss, the enemy will have plenty of time to beat you silly. *Avoid using this weapon on group of enemies, unless all the enemies are tough and you have space to maneuver. *Also don't attempt to use Railgun on agile stroggs, unless you are really good with it. *Despite it has many disadvantages, Railgun is still a good choice for dealing slower, larger and stronger enemies like Gladiator or Light Tank. *Engage any enemy who has this weapon first. Multiplayer *For skilled players, the railgun is a strong sniper weapon. A headshot does approximately 100 damage in Multiplayer, so in most cases, it is instant kill. But it does not work well against someone who recently spawned or someone who has Megahealth and Large Armor or recently had Regeneration. *The color of the rail may be different between players. *In Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, the railgun is used by the Infiltrator, the Strogg version of the Covert Ops. The railgun is to the Strogg what a sniper riffle is to the GDF. Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons